Consumers and business customers always desire to subscribe to telecommunication services that provide the least cost at the highest quality. The best provider to meet these selection factors may differ as a function of the called destination, time of day, and day of week. A subscriber should be able to route a call to a different network that provide the least cost and the highest quality depending on the called destination, time of day, and day of week.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for providing customer premise equipment (CPE) based routing in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.